World's Genesis
World’s Genesis Limit - 8 people, 2 runs per day How do I get there? World’s Genesis is located in the map, Phantom Genesis 3. You can reach this map by first travelling to the Guild Union. http://i.imgur.com/XcVelMV.jpg Take the portal to Infinite Corridor, shown above. http://i.imgur.com/Snx8DME.jpg Here, head through the portal at the bottom right of the map. http://i.imgur.com/h1SxjzY.jpg In this room, there is a small island with portal, near the top right of the map. Head inside. http://i.imgur.com/i7mRm7b.jpg This map contains a single NPC, Little Girl, with some quests you can complete while in World’s Genesis. Accept these if you want the XP/Ely. When you are done, head through the portal on the right. Welcome to the field areas, Phantom Genesis. Only a few maps to see here, with some new mobs. Head to the right to reach Phantom Genesis 2. This room contains a save stone, so head there to grab the new warp point. http://i.imgur.com/1wif0EH.jpg Head right one more map to find the dungeon entrance at the top right of the map, in Phantom Genesis 3. http://i.imgur.com/IAehGXj.jpg Before you head inside, there are some quests you may want to pick up. Inside Elias Palace, take a pit stop into the portal in the middle of the map. There is a level limit, level 195 and you must have completed scenario quests up to a certain point. http://i.imgur.com/XSiJ9v9.jpg There are two NPCs waiting for you there, and they both have quests for you. http://i.imgur.com/Qazz15U.jpg Their quests require Welcoming Pieces, Yggdrasil Pieces, or Wish Pieces. Welcoming Pieces and Yggdrasil Pieces drop inside World’s Genesis. Completing these quests for them increases your Preios or Jiendia reputation, once you unlock them. Each NPC has a quest to unlock their respective reputation. Just click complete once you grab the quest. Decide which reputation you want to level up more, and turn in those pieces to the respective NPC. Leveling up either Preios or Jiendia will allow you to obtain the Genesis bindis and cloaks. The reputation gain can be multiplied with the various Quest Gain Multipliers such as 100% Quest Up Skill Guidebook and as Emperor’s Card. When you have your quest, head to the dungeon entrance. As of the Genesis Patch, shoot for 50k HP minimum. In addition, it is recommended to take the newer wind resistance potion stacked with the older alchemy wind resistance potion. The Dungeon http://i.imgur.com/ZqgUuUr.png World’s Genesis is tough and can easily become overwhelming for parties. Slow and steady is the name of the game here, since it is very easy to mob too many enemies to handle. Room 1 http://i.imgur.com/vmqDIeZ.jpg The first room introduces a few of the new enemies in this dungeon. Thor, Thunder Phantom and the Yggdrasil Einherjars. Thor is much larger and had much more HP than the other monsters here, and upon death can spawn another version of himself, the Thunder Phantom. Essentially, you have to kill him twice. The Yggdrasil Einherjars are gray warrior enemies. There are 4 kinds of them, Spear, Sharp, Axe and Halberd. The room is straightforward; just make your way to the right side of the room to reach the next area. Room 2 http://i.imgur.com/uaPaatX.jpg The second room has many platforms and is filled with Yggdrasil Einherjars. Take it one platform at a time, and you should be alright. There are two Thors in this room as well. After clearing most of the mobs, the portal to room 3 will appear on the top of the map. Room 3 http://i.imgur.com/IHZ58O1.jpg The third room has two levels of platforms, connected by a portal. You start on the lower platform, where you will find a new monster named Hraesvelgr. These crow enemies are easily accidentally aggro'd while jumping, so a recommended strategy is to hug the left wall and jump. This will aggro the crows to the left side, where you can fight them (mostly) alone. Otherwise, they might swoop in while fighting the Thor and the Einherjars and finish you off! When you clear the bottom platform, the portal for the top half of this room opens up. Head on through and use the same strategy. Instead of crows this time, we have a new flying monster, Vedrfolnir. These are whitish-looking harpies that hit much harder than the crows, cause knockback and cancel ally skills. Be very careful around them, and head to the exit portal on the right after clearing this top half of the room. Room 4 http://i.imgur.com/0UedTLH.jpg The fourth room contains all the previously mentioned monsters, on a very straightforward single path. Upon entering the room, hug the left wall and fight the monsters that walk towards you, so as not to get overwhelmed. Room 5 http://i.imgur.com/uZ8YQqe.jpg The fifth room is nearly identical to the previous one, except that the floor drops down a bit midway into the room. This prevents half the mobs from making their way left to you. Clear the left side of the room first, before dropping down. There may still be some Vedrfolnir flying around, so try to pull their aggro left and fight them on the cleared side of the room, before dropping down to fight the right side of the room. The portal will open on the far right side. Room 6 http://i.imgur.com/JkQLwFv.jpg The sixth room is nearly identical to Room 3, with the same enemies and two platforms connected by a portal. The same strategy applies to this room as well. After clearing the bottom platform, and then the top, get ready for a miniboss room. Room 7 - Miniboss - Black Dragon Phantom http://i.imgur.com/Smk1whD.jpg The seventh room is the first of two miniboss rooms. Here you will find Black Dragon Phantom and a Thunder Phantom. Black Dragon Phantom can also summon Hraesvelgr, as well as confuse allies (allies will be forced to walk left & right and cannot attack). In addition, Black Dragon Phantom has the following attacks: http://i.imgur.com/w6VNl27.png Black Dragon Phantom channels for 1 second, then drops whitish blue meteors onto the field. http://i.imgur.com/REpFO9t.png Black Dragon Phantom performs a short-range claw slash straight ahead. http://i.imgur.com/vUIKxi5.png Black Dragon Phantom performs a medium-range fire breath attack straight ahead. If the corresponding reputation quest from Elias Inner Palace has been accepted, Black Dragon Phantom will drop 1 Welcoming Piece when defeated. Room 8 - Miniboss - Yggdrasil Phantom Priestess Yggdrasil Phantom Priestess is a nerfed version of Flower Road's Phantom Priestess. As such, she cannot summon mobs to help her, and she only has some of her Flower counterpart's attacks. She still has her melee attack where she slaps you with her stick, along with the following abilities: http://i.imgur.com/9Yt7sEv.png The Priestess drops a holy cross on the ground, dealing medium-range damage around the cross and then pushing allies outward on the last hit. Before the cross hits the ground, allies will become confused, being forced to walk left and right. http://i.imgur.com/umoQ1Tu.png The Priestess pokes her staff straight ahead, shooting out a gust of wind. http://i.imgur.com/uF3xeXs.png The Priestess summons rays of magic in front of her to knock up allies, dealing damage. If the corresponding reputation quest from Elias Inner Palace has been accepted, Yggdrasil Phantom Priestess will drop 1 Welcoming Piece when defeated. When the Priestess has been defeated, it is time to rebuff. The boss lies beyond the next portal. The Boss: Odin, the Divine Phantom http://i.imgur.com/ZKeyE6C.png This is it, the toughest fight begins now. Odin is merciless, and his summons can make short work of you. When you are ready, drop down from the upper platform and begin your assault. Odin has the following abilities. http://i.imgur.com/qcy91fC.png Odin snaps his fingers and a wolf appears, damaging allies in close proximity. http://i.imgur.com/Ophgjl7.png Odin surrounds himself in a glowing aura and rushes forward along the entire map, charging through allies. This ability hits many times, so be sure not to get caught near the left or right side of the map, where you could be stunlocked and rammed to death. As Odin loses more and more HP, he gains new abilities. http://i.imgur.com/6Ow0cvn.png Odin swing his spear downward, summoning a barrage of crows in front of himself and behind himself. This attack is deadly, since allies will get stunlocked while in range and the attack lasts for a really long time. If you have low enough ping, you may be able to jump and get hit in the air if you are already caught in the attack. This should avoid a decent number of hits you would normally receive. http://i.imgur.com/spi0ofZ.png Odin clutches his eye for 2 seconds, and then a flash of light appears. Allies within medium range will then be stunned for 5 seconds. During this time, allies cannot move, attack or even heal! Try to avoid this skill at all costs, watching Odin's animations carefully if possible. Most of the time, there are too many allies and summoned mobs in the way to see Odin clutching his eye, so be very careful. http://i.imgur.com/sjIHwrB.png Odin twirls his spear and multiple Vedrfolnir appear to ruin your day. These mobs will disappear after some time, so they can be avoided if you do not wish to fight them. http://i.imgur.com/Z7L9FOq.png Odin summons a whitish blue meteor to fall from the sky, sending allies flying if they are hit. http://i.imgur.com/iqC7E9s.png Odin summons multiple whirlwinds to damage allies in medium range. Magic circles appear in the air around him with strange characters in the centers. There is a Hraesvelgr flying around this map when you first enter. It will continuously respawn when killed but will drop no items. It is also worth noting that any mobs summoned by Odin will not drop any items as well. The Aftermath http://i.imgur.com/YB1qxzm.png If the corresponding reputation quest from Elias Inner Palace has been accepted, Odin will drop 1 Yggdrasil Piece when defeated. After defeating Odin, a portal will open on the right side of the map. This is the prize room, where players can safely loot all the drops after hitting the giant treasure chest. Remember to let the party member with the most Item Drop Rate attack the chest! The Drops http://i.imgur.com/A83slUQ.png http://i.imgur.com/5RdaBmi.jpg http://i.imgur.com/0nqScn1.jpg Weapons! Gloves! The important items that everyone wants. Every main class and subclass weapon drops here, and each type of glove drops as well: Aegis, Alacrity, Aether and Brutal. In addition, elemental stones will drop. Broken Jade Necklace is a codex item, granting +20 basic stats when successfully codexed. The crow sculptures are utilized in crafting certain Genesis accessories. Throughout the dungeon, Mysterious Yggdrasil Boxes drop. Open these to obtain crow sculptures, jade necklaces or rarely, the Genesis cloaks or bindis. Exploring World's Genesis Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VdP2W0b_-Vo -add monkey badge info